Boruto busca una mamá
by daniela hervar
Summary: Boruto es un niño huérfano que busca una mamá, tras una búsqueda sin exito, encuentra el amor de madre donde menos creia. ¡Este fic participa en el Reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí… Mi madre" del foro Legado Ninja!


**Boruto busca una mamá.**

Basado en el cuento _**Choco encuentra una mamá**_ de **Keiko Kasza.**

En un principio tenía pensado hacer este One-shot como a regalo _**Dizzy Tain**_ por su trabajo como admin del foro Legado Ninja, así como ofrenda de paz a _**Kumi Strife**_ para que supiera que no ay rencores ni problemas (aunque yo sea una berrinchuda), pero además sucedió que puede agregar la historia al reto así que...

¡Este fic participa en el Reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí… Mi madre" del foro Legado Ninja!

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto bien moto sensei... okay no :P

Está narrado desde la perspectiva de Boruto.

¡Enjoy!

 _ **Hyuga Hinata**_

-O-O-

Boruto era un niño muy animoso, con unos ojos del azul del cielo, un par de pequeñas marcas que asemejaban bigotes adornaban sus mejillas, tenía un cabello rubio tan radiante como el sol y una sonrisa más deslumbrante que el oro, sin embargo el pequeño rubio era huérfano. Un día se propone buscar una mamá.

-Pero, ¿quién podría ser su mamá?- pensó el pequeño rubio - ya sé, yo soy rubio, así que buscare una mamá rubia.

Caminó un poco por un parque hasta que encontró a una rubia de ojos ámbar y abundante delantera.

-Disculpe ¿Usted es mi madre?- preguntó el pequeño -usted debe ser mi madre, pues tiene cabello rubio como yo- dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-No niño, yo no soy tu madre, yo no tengo las marcas de las mejillas que tú tienes, así que con permiso- dijo la mujer y se retiró del lugar a paso apresurado.

Boruto se sintió triste, pero justo entonces vio a una mujer castaña entrenando muy duro en los aparatos del parque, así como a él le gustaba hacer actividad física y jugar en ese lugar. Se acercó a ella y...

-Disculpe ¿Usted es mi madre?- preguntó de nuevo el pequeño -usted debe ser mi madre, pues tiene mucha energía y vitalidad, así como yo- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué?... No niño, yo no soy tu madre, yo no tengo cabello rubio como el tuyo, el mío es castaño- dijo sin más y se marchó trotando para continuar su rutina de ejercicios.

El chiquillo se entristeció, pero justo entonces vio a una mujer de cabello rosado tarareando una canción muy alegre y animada justo como él. Cuando estuvo un poco cerca de ella...

-Disculpe ¿Usted es mi madre?- preguntó de nueva cuenta el rubiecillo -usted debe ser mi madre, pues es tan animada y alegre como yo- dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Perdón no te escuche traía mis audiófonos puestos- justo en ese momento observa a un hombre de cabello azabache hacer una sella desde fuera del parque -AAA ¡SASUKE-KUN! Bueno adiós niño- y se fue sin contestar siquiera su pregunta.

El niño se sintió pésimo pero justo entonces observó a una pelirroja de lentes que llevaba en las manos un ramen instantáneo, exactamente el mismo tipo de sopa que le gustaba a él. Corrió hasta estar cerca de ella y...

-Disculpe ¿Usted es mi madre?- preguntó el ojiazul -usted debe ser mi madre, pues le gusta el ramen como a mí- dijo el niño con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No niño, este ramen no es mío, se lo estoy cuidando al Baka de mi novio, es más a mí ni me gusta el ramen- el niño frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja -además no puedo ser tu madre, tus ojos son azules y los míos son color rubí- contesto sin el menor tacto y con el tono de voz cargado de desprecio, después se marchó dejando solo al pequeño.

El rubiecillo se sintió muy triste y observo a todos lados, cuando vio a la única mujer que quedaba en el parque a la que no le había preguntado, supo al instante que ella no podría ser su mamá, ella era linda, tranquila, de cabellera negra azulada, ojos perla y desprendía calma y tranquilidad, algo que él no tenía.

El ojiazul se sintió fatal y eso fue todo, se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar, su llanto estaba cargado de un sentimiento de total abandono y desolación. Sus sollozos fueron escuchados por la ojiperla que rápido se acercó al chiquillo.

-¿Qué tienes pequeño te encuentras bien?- pregunto la pelinegra con ternura.

-Es que... yo... yo no tengo madre, necesito una mamá-dijo el niño hipando por el llanto.

La mujer escuchó la historia de Boruto y le preguntó.

-Y ¿Cómo reconocerías a tu madre?-

-Estoy seguro que en cuanto la encontrara ella me abrazaría- contestó el niño.

-¿Así?- pregunto la morena y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Sí, y estoy seguro que también me besaría- dijo el chico rubio.

-¿Así?- preguntó la ojiperla y alzándolo le dio un beso muy largo.

-Sí, y estoy seguro de que me cantaría una canción y que alegraría mi día con muchos juegos- dijo el pequeño ojiazul.

-¿Así?- preguntó la mujer y entonces le cantó una canción, bailaron y jugaron alegrándole el día al niño.

Después de divertirse se sentaron a descansar en una de las bancas del parque. Hinata como se llamaba la mujer le compró un helado a Boruto, el cual le pidió que lo llamara Bolt.

-Bolt, no crees que yo podría ser tu mamá- dijo Hinata.

-¿Tú? ¿Ser mi mamá?- dijo Boruto aun sin creérsela -pero si tú no eres rubia, no tienes ojos azules, no eres enérgica, ni animada casi hiperactiva como yo, no creo que te guste el ramen y eres tan tranquila que tal vez te saque de quicio rápidamente-

-Jijiji- soltó una risita Hinata -No, claro que no soy así, pero que barbaridad, ¿te imaginas si fuera rubia? ¿Cómo me vería?- comentó divertida la morena.

-Jeje creo que si tienes razón- dijo el niño.

-Bueno pequeño mis hijos me están esperando, te invito a comer unas bolas de arroz a mi casa, ¿qué te parece?- ofreció la pelinegra.

-Está bien, muchas gracias- respondió sonriente el pequeño rubio.

Al llegar a la casa de la ojiperla salieron a recibirla sus hijos.

-Bolt, ellos son mis hijos: Nagato, Yahiko, Konan y la pequeña Himawari- presentó la mujer.

-Mucho gusto- respondieron los niños.

Los primeros tres niños no se parecían en nada a la mujer, solo la más pequeña (Himawari) era como una copia de la pelinegra, con pequeñas diferencias.

Bolt entró a la casa y dirigido por los niños se encaminó hasta el comedor, Hinata sirvió las bolas de arroz, así todos comieron, conversaron, soltaron algunas risas y finalmente partieron un pastel que la ojiperla había preparado con anterioridad.

El rubiecillo estaba feliz, esa familia lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos y aunque fueran distintos físicamente y no se pareciera nada a él, Boruto estaba seguro que su búsqueda había terminado y que había encontrado a su madre. Porque ahora _Hinata Hyuga_ era eso, su mamá, su querida, amorosa y noble mamá.

-O-O-

Bueno ¿qué les pareció?, intente lo más posible alargar el cap, pero así es la historia y pues creo apenas y alcance las 1000 palabras :D pero las alcance que es lo que cuenta.

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Babye ttebayo_


End file.
